Sweetheart
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU This is a sequel to Green Eyes. Kendall and Logan are a happy couple until a new guy gets in the way. Will they be able to make it through? And will Kendall relapse from all the pressure?
1. Senior Year

_**So. Here is the sequel to Green Eyes. this first chapter is short and not so good, but I promise it'll get better. There will be some drama in future chapter. Which none of you are allowed to be mad at me about because it'll all work out in the end. **_

_**Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends Brooke (Simply Brooke) and Lara. Those two are always telling me I don't suck, and have more faith in me than I do. You guys are awesome. :D**_

_**On with the story. **_

Chapter One: Senior Year

It was the first day of senior year. Kendall had a lot on his mind as the day began. He had to help with his mother's wedding plans, and he had to testify against his father at a custody hearing soon. He felt a hand take his. He looked over at his wonderful boyfriend, Logan.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed. "My dad is happily giving up custody of me. He's only fighting for Katie."

Logan stopped them from walking. "When'd you find this out?"

"Yesterday."

"Lift your shirt."

"Logan."

"Just do it."

Kendall lifted his shirt. He knew why Logan was asking this. Kendall was still struggling with urges to cut himself. It was hard to stop after years of doing it, but being sent to a facility and thrown into therapy was helping. And there was Logan. Kendall could always call Logan if he wanted to cut. Logan would do whatever he could to help Kendall feel better.

Relief flooded through Logan when he saw Kendall had no new cuts. "OK. Sorry for doubting you."

Kendall put his shirt back down. "It's fine. I mean, I wanted to-"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You had already gone to sleep." The bell rang and Kendall laughed. "The first day and we're already late to class."

Logan smiled. "Excellent way to start the year."

The pair rushed to their shared homeroom-History, just like the year before. Their teacher gave them a dirty look when they stepped in the classroom. They suppressed their giggles as they took their seats right next to each other.

Logan looked to his right. There was a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes. "How come I don't know you?"

"Uh... Well. I'm new here," the guy said.

"New?" Kendall asked. "On your Senior year?"

The guy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. We had to move because of my dad's job, so here I am. I'm Charlie."

"I'm Logan. And this is Kendall." Logan noted the look of desire in Charlie's eyes when he glanced at Kendall, so he added, "My boyfriend."

Charlie deflated a little, but recovered quickly. "It figures the first people I meet would be gay too."

"You three!" their teacher snapped. "Pay attention!"

Logan started taking notes, telling himself to keep a careful eye on Charlie.

**...**

Logan sat in his Math class, waiting for it to start. He heard someone let out a breath. He looked up and saw a familiar looking guy take a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "but I forget your name."

"I'm Max. Most of my friends graduated last year."

"Ah. OK." Logan recalled his ex-boyfriend Pete hanging around a guy with dark red hair. Max also had dark green eyes. Logan thought they were nice, but had nothing on Kendall's.

"Um. You dated Pete for awhile."

"I did."

"You know, I'm dating him now."

"Oh? How's that going?"

Max smiled. "Good. He's really great. I can't believe you cheated on him."

Logan frowned. "He told you about that?"

"Yeah."

"You probably think I'm a douche."

"Well. I see you and Kendall together. You two seem to really be in love."

Logan felt himself smile widely. "Yeah. I really do love him. But I still feel bad about cheating. That wasn't cool of me."

"Pete was upset about it, but I think he's over it now."

"That's good. Though he tried his hardest to torture Kendall for awhile."

"He feels bad about that," Max said.

"He should be. I mean, fucker gave the entire school pictures of us." Yeah. Logan was still bitter about that. Kendall broke down that day and cut himself a lot. Then Kendall got sent away to get better. It was the longest month of Logan's life. Even if he did visit Kendall.

Max said, "He'd tell you himself if you'd pick up the phone when he calls."

"Well, that's never gonna happen."

The bell rang and class started.

**...**

Logan saw Kendall at his locker. He went up behind Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck and said, "Hey, Green Eyes."

Kendall smiled and turned to face Logan. "Hi, Sweetheart. Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yup. I'm starving." He took Kendall's hand and they started walking. "Guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Pete has a boyfriend."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Damn. I thought he was gonna stalk you forever."

"I know! Thank God he's moved on."

They entered the cafeteria and saw Charlie looking like a lost puppy. They walked up to him.

"Wanna sit with us?" Kendall asked.

Charlie smiled brightly. "Sure."

They went to their usual table where James and Carlos were already sitting.

"Guys," Logan said to them, "this is Charlie. He's new this year. Charlie, this is James and Carlos. The second most popular gay couple at the school."

"Second? James asked. "And what makes you and Kendall number one?"

"People gossip about us more."

"Which I hate," Kendall said.

Logan gave him a kiss. "I know. Have Jett and Wayne harassed you at all?"

Jett and Wayne used to be Kendall's friends. The three used to go around torturing the gay kids in school. Then Kendall ended up out to the entire school and they turned on him.

"Nah," Kendall said. "They haven't bothered me since prom when we kicked their asses."

Logan grinned at the memory. "Good times. We make a great team."

"That we are, Sweetheart."

They spent most of lunch getting to know Charlie a little better.

After, James pulled Logan aside. "Dude. Charlie's into Kendall."

Logan sighed. "I know. Should I be worried?"

"Well, Kendall loves you, but you never know how persuasive Charlie is."

"Kendall wouldn't cheat on me."

"I'm not saying he would," James said. "But Charlie may try to steal him. Just watch out, OK?"

"I will."

**...**

After school, Logan drove Kendall and Katie home. Logan laughed as one of the Knights' dogs-a yellow lab named Chips-jumped on him when he entered the house. Kendall was tackled by the chocolate lab Paws.

"Your mom and John aren't home yet?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked. "Nope."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna do my homework in the living room. You two go do... whatever in Kendall's room."

"You already have homework?" Logan wanted to know.

Katie nodded. "My science teacher is a huge bitch."

"Baby Sister! Don't swear!"

"You swear all the time!" Katie yelled.

"I'm in high school! I'm allowed to swear!"

Logan shook his head and chuckled. "I'll be upstairs." He made his way to Kendall's room.

"Wait!" Kendall cried. He ran after Logan. He caught up with Logan when Logan entered his room. Kendall shut the door and tackled Logan onto the bed.

Logan giggled before Kendall began to kiss him. Both boys quickly removed their shirts.

Logan ran his hands over Kendall's scarred body. "My beautiful man," he whispered.

Kendall blushed and smiled. Even though he still didn't find himself beautiful, he loved that Logan did. "I love you, Logan."

Logan stoked Kendall's face. "I love you too. So much." He brought his lips to Kendall's. and started to work Kendall's pants open.

Soon, Logan was inside Kendall. He went slowly, as he liked to do. He enjoyed making Kendall feel loved. Especially since Kendall sometimes felt unlovable.

"Oh, Logan," Kendall moaned. "I'm so close."

Logan reached between their bodies and started to stroke Kendall. In a matter of minutes, they were both coming, crying out each other's name.

Kendall sighed happily as they cuddled afterward. " Good way to end the first day of school."

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. It was."

_**Yeah. Not so good. But I promise it'll get better!**_


	2. Planting the Idea

_**I know this chapter is really short. But I figured I should give you SOMETHING after making you wait so long. **_

_**I do apologize for the long wait. I've had a slight case of writer's block with ALL my stories... I know where I want to go with this, I just had to come up with HOW to get there. **_

_**So yeah. Here's the chapter. **_

Chapter Two: Planting the Idea

Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder as he gathered his things for first period. He turned to the person and smiled. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hi. Where's Logan?"

Kendall shut his locker then leaned against it. "He's meeting with his guidance counselor about college."

"Oh? Are you worried at all?"

Kendall scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "About what?"

"Logan leaving state for college."

Kendall chuckled. "Logan would never do that," he said with confidence. "He doesn't care where he goes as long as it's near me."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. We discussed it a lot."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Are-"

"Hello, Green Eyes," Logan said as he walked up to them.

Kendall grinned widely and kissed him. "Hi, Sweetheart. How'd it go?"

Logan shrugged. "She just helped me fill out some applications." He turned to Charlie. "How's it going?"

"Good," Charlie said. "Just chit chatting with Kendall."

"That's always fun." The bell rang and the three went to their History class.

Logan felt like Charlie was up to something. Actually, he was pretty sure Charlie had been up to something all week. Every time Logan was away from Kendall, Charlie swooped in. And he always looked guilty when Logan returned. Logan was just thankful that Kendall appeared clueless. He had no idea Charlie wanted to steal him from Logan.

Logan stopped taking notes and looked at Kendall. He didn't want anyone taking his Green Eyes away from him. It would rip him apart. He would die seeing Kendall with anyone else. Life would feel so wrong if he wasn't with Kendall.

Kendall must've felt Logan's eyes on him because he turned. He looked at Logan and smiled lovingly at him. He blew Logan a quick kiss and they both giggled.

"Hush!" their teacher snapped.

That just made the giggles increase.

**...**

After school, Logan, Kendall, and Katie went to Logan's house. Katie and Mrs. Mitchell were going to go over plans for Mrs. Knight's wedding shower. So, Kendall went with Logan to his room.

Logan shut and locked the door then sat on the bed. Kendall did the same.

"I need help with my Math homework," Kendall said.

"Alright." Logan was sure to touch Kendall as much as possible during their little review.

"Are you OK?" Kendall eventually asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just. You know i love you, right?"

Kendall smiled at Logan. "I know. And I love you too, Sweetheart."

Logan caressed Kendall's cheek with his fingertips then leaned in for a kiss. As Kendall kissed back, they slowly laid on the bed, knocking books onto the floor in the process. Kendall ended up on top. He kissed his way across Logan's jaw before moving to his neck. He bit and sucked, making sure to leave a mark. Or five. He carefully took off Logan's shirt, then spent time marking up Logan's chest and stomach. Next, he undid Logan's pants. Finally, he freed Logan of the rest of his clothes. Then he took Logan's member into his mouth.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan moaned, hands going to Kendall's hair. He arched his back as he came.

Kendall squealed when Logan pushed him down. In a flash, his clothes were torn off and Logan was going down on him. Kendall barely had time to register the pleasure before releasing.

They both laid breathless for a moment. Then Logan snuggled against Kendall. He sighed happily s Kendall ran a hand up and down his back. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "Me too. Nothing else in the world compares to it."

**...**

"So what exactly is it that you see in Logan?" Charlie asked Kendall a few days later in their Lit class.

Kendall sighed happily. "He's just wonderful."

"How?"

"When I felt like no one cared, Logan managed to prove that he did. And he helped me finally admit who I am. He was there for me during a huge rough patch in my life. He's the reason I'm better now. He's just... everything."

"What rough patch?" Charlie wanted to know.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you about that. Sorry. But we don't know each other that well yet."

"Oh. OK," Charlie said with disappointment.

"It's just... Logan found out by accident, I eventually told Carlos and James after awhile, and Logan's ex found out because he just happened to be around." Kendall paused for a minute. "You may hear rumors at some point. Just ask me about them, and I'll tell the truth."

Charlie nodded. "Alright." They were silent for a bit. "So Logan is the only guy you've ever been with?"

"Yeah."

"And you haven't dated anyone else at all?"

"Nope. I mean, I fucked a lot of girls, but Logan is the only person I've ever dated."

"Then how do you know he's 'The One?' His only purpose could just be the first guy you're with."

"...No. I've never wanted anyone else."

"Because no one else has shown interest."

"Not true."

Their teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

"Just think about it," Charlie whispered.

Later, Kendall took his seat next to Carlos in their Physics class. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Carlos said.

"Were you with anyone before James?"

"Uh. Yeah. One guy."

"And before you, James-"

"Dated Logan then had some flings before me. What's this about?"

"Charlie wants to know how I'm sure Logan is The One when he's the only guy I've been with."

Carlos sighed. " We worried about this."

"What?"

"Charlie's trying to cause problems between you and Logan."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's into you, Kendall."

This shocked Kendall. The idea never crossed his mind. Yes, plenty of girls had wanted him before. But that was because of how he was in bed. So far, Logan had been the only guy to want him. Until Charlie. Kendall didn't know how to feel about it.

"You're not thinking of getting with Charlie are you?" Carlos asked.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you like that someone else is into you. Kendall. Logan loves you more than anything. It would kill him if you left him."

"And leaving him would kill me. I won't do that, Carlos. I swear."

**...**

James caught Logan before he could get to his locker. "Carlos texted me."

"Wow. Shocker." Logan tried to walk, but James stopped him.

"Charlie is trying to plant ideas in Kendall's head."

"What kind of ideas?" Logan asked, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"He's trying to make Kendall think he can't possibly be in love with you since you're the only guy he's been with."

"That fucker! I'll kick his ass!"

"Don't! You'll get in trouble. I'll talk to him if you want."

Logan took some calming breaths. "OK. I'm gonna go to my locker. See you at lunch."

Logan hurried to his locker. Kendall was waiting there. He smiled when he saw Logan. Logan walked up to him and kissed him. Kendall squeaked a little in surprise at the intensity of it.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"I just love you."

Kendall's smile widened. "I love you too."

Logan kissed him again. "And I'll never stop loving you."

"Good." Kendall took Logan's hand. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah."

Logan made sure Kendall didn't sit next to Charlie.

_**Sorry this isn't a great chapter, but it's better than nothing right? **_


End file.
